Description: Planning and evaluation is primarily overseen by the KCC Executive Committee (EC), which meets on a monthly basis and is responsible for the overall assessment of the quality and effectiveness of the basic, translational and clinical research programs. EC Members include the Director, Deputy Director, Basic and Clinical Sciences Directors, the Associate and Assistant Directors of Shared Resources, and the Director of Administration. The Center Director and senior leadership are also guided by the advise and recommendations of the Internal and External Advisory Committees The Internal Advisory Committee, which meets quarterly, is composed of all Jefferson Medical College Department Chairmen or their designees, the CEO of Thomas Jefferson University Hospital, and the Dean of Jefferson Medical College. Additional participants in this meeting are the KCC Executive Committee and Program Leaders. This committee is charged with the responsibility of advising Dr. Croce and the Executive Committee on the Center's progress and new opportunities. The External Scientific Advisory Committee (SAC) holds a two day meeting every year at the KCC. The SAC is currently chaired by Dr. Clara Bloomfield (Ohio State University), and also consists of Drs. Stuart Aaaronson (Mount Sinai College of Medicine), Martin Abeloff (Johns Hopkins University), Ronald Blum (New York University), Paul Bunn (University of Colorado), Donald Coffey (Johns Hopkins University), David Golde (Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center), Waun Ki Hong (MD Anderson Cancer Center), David Johnson (Vanderbilt University), Peter Nowell (University of Pennsylvania), Bert O'Malley (Baylor College of Medicine), Steven Rosen (Northwestern University), George Vande Woude (Van Ardel Research Institute), and Ralph Weichselbaum (University of Chicago).